


Волны в городе

by desterra



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Season/Series 01, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: К Дэнни приехал старый друг с материка и заверте...





	1. Часть первая. Неожиданность

**Author's Note:**

> Мальчики разлива первого сезона. Фик писался тогда же.
> 
> Спасибо чудесной Хельге за то, что была музой, бетой и помпономахателем. Люблю тебя!

День выдался на удивление спокойный. Никаких трупов, похищений и прочей беготни. Стив глянул на часы. Можно устроить перерыв на обед. Заказать пиццы и пива.  
Чин Хо приводил в порядок какие-то хитромудрые системы слежения, вытребованные у губернатора. Коно возилась с файлами, зарывшись в компьютер. Не хватало только Дэнни. Прием у врача должен был уже закончится, значит напарник появится с минуты на минуту. Стив улыбнулся. Поскорей бы уже зажило его дурацкое колено. Признавать не хотелось, но он привык к постоянным наставлениям и присутствию пижона в галстуке и нелепых рубашках в зоне видимости. А еще к негласной поддержке и твердому плечу за спиной. С Дэнни было спокойнее, правильнее.  
\- Коно? Как на счет пиццы? Желательно с ананасами.  
\- Хорошо, босс. Заказываю, - улыбнулась Коно, оторвавшись от монитора.  
Чин укоризненно покачал головой. Ему тоже была известна нелюбовь Уильямса к фруктам в пицце. Ничего, зато обеспечено веселье.  
Стив потянулся, предвкушая гневную тираду напарника и раздумывая, не пригласить ли Кэт провести совместные выходные. Коно и Чин Хо собрались навестить Сида, кажется, тот оттаял в последнее время. Дэнни будет развлекать Грейс. Так что Стиву остается нелегкий выбор: либо напроситься с ними и уговорить Уильямса показать дочери настоящий серфинг, либо провести бурную ночь с Кэт... Или даже две.  
Из размышлений его выдернуло легкое покашливание.  
В дверях стоял незнакомый мужчина. МакГаррет окинул его взглядом, стараясь не пропустить ни одной детали.  
Длинные темные волосы, выразительные, почти черные глаза, четко очерченные губы, острые скулы. Смазливый, довольно высокий, тонкий. Одет в широкие штаны и обтягивающую торс футболку с рыдающим смайликом во всю грудь. Чужак.  
\- Чем можем вам помочь? - обратилась к нему Коно.  
\- Я ищу Дэнни Уильямса, - с ослепительной улыбкой отозвался мужчина, - мне посоветовали обратиться сюда.  
\- Дэнни? - удивленно протянул Стив. - А зачем он вам?  
\- Я - Алекс. Алекс Джонсон... Друг Дэнни.  
Стив напрягся:  
\- Друг?  
\- Ага. Решил вот устроить супермену сюрприз и прилетел из Нью-Йорка.  
\- Он ничего про вас не рассказывал, - недоверчиво произнес Стив.  
\- Это неудивительно, - вновь сверкнул улыбкой Алекс, - про вас он мне тоже ничего не говорил. Так могу я его увидеть?  
\- Дэнни скоро будет. Вы располагайтесь пока, - вмешался Чин, - он в больнице.  
\- Что-то случилось? - встрепенулся Алекс, проходя в комнату.  
\- Неудачно встал с кровати, - буркнул МакГаррет, - потянул колено, теперь ходит с тростью.  
\- Это вы какую-нибудь бешеную погоню так ласково кроватью назвали? - рассмеялся Джонсон.  
\- Точно, - отозвалась Коно, рассматривая чужака и монитор одновременно, - как вы догадались?  
\- Ну, Дэнни никогда не падает с кровати, не сшибает собой углы, не врезается в предметы интерьера. В общем, назвать его неуклюжим может только слепой... Или тот, кто плохо его знает.  
В интонациях Алекса четко слышались ирония и бесшабашный вызов. Но придумать достойный ответ Стиву помешало явление объекта разговора.  
Похоже, Уильямс был не в настроении:  
\- Чертова трость! Задолбался уже хромать.  
\- Дэнно! - воскликнул Джонсон и бросился обнимать опешившего Дэнни. - Сюрприз!  
Стив оборвал зародившееся где-то внутри шипение. Собственная реакция на забавное прозвище напарника из уст этого... друга повергла его в изумление.  
А вот Коно и Чин Хо с удовольствием наблюдали за разворачивающимся перед ними представлением.  
Дэнни похлопал навалившегося на него Алекса по плечу и аккуратно высвободился.  
\- Действительно сюрприз. Ты что здесь делаешь, дружище? У тебя же выставка на днях.  
Алекс заливисто расхохотался и покачал головой:  
\- Приехал за новыми впечатлениями. Думал наконец-то застать тебя в какой-нибудь веселенькой футболке с пальмами или волнами и запечатлеть это дивное зрелище для потомков. А ты и здесь упакован до невозможности.  
\- Заканчивай, - довольно улыбнулся Уильямс, - ты уже познакомился с ребятами?  
\- Не успел, - отозвался Джонсон. А потом вцепился в галстук Дэнни и, прикусив от усердия кончик языка, принялся его развязывать.  
\- Эй-эй-эй! Прекрати немедленно, - весело сопротивлялся Уильямс, не проявляя впрочем особого рвения.  
\- Угу! - Алекс издал победный клич и спрятал отвоеванный галстук в карман своих штанов.  
Дэнни закатил глаза и обратил наконец внимание на замерших коллег.  
\- Алекс, знакомься. Спецотдел "5-0": Стивен, Чин Хо и Коно, - Джонсон помахал рукой в знак приветствия. - А этот псих - мой друг, Алекс Джонсон. Фотограф. Типа, творческая личность, хам и придурок. Не обращайте внимания.  
Джонсон снова разулыбался и поправил упавшие на лицо волосы каким-то тягучим движением, то еще зрелище. Стив раздраженно отвел глаза.  
\- Очень приятно, - почти пропела Коно.  
Чин кивнул. А МакГаррет чуть нахмурился, разглядывая нового, непривычно довольного напарника.  
Неловкую паузу прервал курьер, доставивший пиццу.  
Дэнни поморщился, бросив взгляд на начинку, молча зацепил бутылку пива и устроился за столом.  
\- Ананасы? - Алекс вскинул бровь. - Что, правда?  
\- Угу, - ухмыльнулся Уильямс, - они здесь все чокнутые. Так зачем ты приехал?  
Джонсон взмахнул рукой и оседлал ближайший к Дэнни стул. Стив скрипнул зубами и схватил кусок пиццы. Ему тоже было интересно, что забыл здесь этот пижон.  
\- Просто привез Грейси фотоаппарат. Помнишь, мы с ней договаривались? Я вот не забыл. К тому же, немного волнуюсь перед выставкой... Решил отвлечься. А еще... У меня творческий кризис! - Джонсон замолчал и уставился своими глазищами на Уильямса.  
\- Что? - отозвался тот моментально. - Не смотри на меня так. Твой кризис, ты и справляйся..  
\- Ну, Дэнно! - театрально захлопал ресницами фотограф. Спустя мгновение они уже весело хохотали над одним им понятной шуткой.  
Стив подавил иррациональное желание выкинуть этого Алекса Джонсона из штаба. А в идеале вообще из их жизни.  
\- А что именно вы фотографируете? - вмешался Чин Хо, уловив настроение босса.  
\- В основном пейзажи. Разные страны, города, дома. Но последняя выставка — портреты...  
Дальше МакГаррет предпочел не слушать, погрузившись в свои мысли.  
Его беспокоили внезапно проснувшиеся инстинкты собственника по отношению к напарнику и определенно не нравился этот хлыщ из прошлой жизни Уильямса. Он был какой-то слишком шумный, напористый, смазливый. А вел себя так, будто имел полное право на внимание Дэнни и его время.  
Впрочем, сам Уильямс тоже хорош. Позволяет этому фотографу сгребать себя в охапку и верещать, как какой-нибудь оголтелой фанатке, совершенно спокойно отзывается на "Дэнно" и не одергивает его. Черт возьми, он даже галстук сдал без боя!  
Стив краем глаза зацепил расслабленную фигуру напарника. Таким спокойным и умиротворенным он выглядел лишь в присутствии Грейс. А теперь еще и рядом с этим щеголем. И это значит, что его Дэнни считает близким человеком. Таким близким, каким он - Стив МакГаррет - для него не стал. Ну, и плевать!  
Что с того, что Уильямс, по всей видимости, не считает его своим другом? Главное, что прекрасно сработались и действительно могут доверить друг другу прикрывать спину и прочие части тела. Они находятся на одной волне, когда выполняют свой долг.  
И вообще, этот Алекс скоро уедет, и все вернется на круги своя. Дэнни будет беситься, читать нотации о правилах поведения, пытаться накормить его какой-нибудь дрянью... В общем, у Стива будет еще время, чтобы завоевать доверие Уильямса и стать для него важным и нужным. А человек из прошлого останется там, где ему положено быть. В прошлом.  
Начать же борьбу за Дэнни Уильямса можно прямо сейчас. Стив прислушался к разговору.  
\- ... а этот изверг так и не согласился, - закончил свою речь Алекс.  
\- И не соглашусь! - развел руками Уильямс и рассмеялся. - Я - коп, а не какая-нибудь там модель. Хватит с тебя фотографий для семейного альбома.  
\- Дэнни, - перебил его Стив, - я тут подумал, почему бы нам не прогуляться завтра с Грейси на пляж? Посмотрим на серферов, может, даже поставим ее на доску?  
\- Пляж и серфинг? Ты, типа, шутишь? - закатил глаза напарник. - Спасибо, конечно, но в любом случае - нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Слушай, бассейн с дельфинами - вот это было круто. Волны, ушибы, переломы - нет. К тому же Алекс притащил фотоаппарат, и я даже боюсь представить, во что превратятся мои выходные.  
\- А во что они могут превратиться? - Джонсон продемонстрировал окружающим преувеличенно невинное выражение лица. - Грейси будет фотографировать красоты, а я открою охоту на нелепого тебя.  
\- Этого я и опасаюсь. Вы двое будете обсуждать перспективы, фокусы, ракурсы, кольца, тени, свет... А мне придется следить, чтобы вы слишком не увлеклись, не нанесли себе тяжких и не очень увечий и не забыли вовремя поесть. Не похоже на выходные моей мечты.  
\- Уверен? - скептически протянул Алекс. - Ты, Грейс, я... Никаких погонь, взрывов, разорванных связок и ранений. Действительно, это будет скучно.  
Все дружно расхохотались, а Стив в очередной раз призвал себя к спокойствию. Проигран раунд, а не бой. Прошлое - прошлому. Нужно просто пережить эти два дня. И необходимо потратить это время с пользой, тщательно проанализировать свои ощущения, разложить все по полочкам. А после, исходя из полученной информации, сделать выводы, принять решение и разработать стратегию. Он так просто не сдастся.  
Собственно, дальнейшее пребывание в штабе его команда дружно отнесла к непродуктивному времяпровождению. Дэнни со своим другом ушел сразу после обеда, чуть позже разошлись остальные, и Стив направился домой.  
Все его попытки заняться разбором оставленных отцом улик были сведены на нет разгулявшимся воображением. Мысли полностью занимал напарник и те эмоции, что пробудились в Стиве за сегодняшний день. Хотелось бы ему знать, чем занимается Уильямс... Ужинают ли они в каком-нибудь ресторане или завалились в ночной клуб - повеселиться и привлечь внимание знойных девушек? Почему Стив раньше не задумывался об этом? Ведь по сути, что он знает о Дэнни Уильямсе, кроме того, что тот хороший профессионал, любящий отец и поглотитель вредной для здоровья пищи?  
МакГаррет чертыхнулся и решил прогуляться по пляжу, чтобы хоть немного остудить свой бурлящий разум.  
Солнце уже давно зашло, темнота окутывала берег легким покрывалом. Тишину позднего вечера нарушал лишь шелест волн.  
Стив медленно брел по кромке воды и пытался прийти в себя, лгать себе он не умел. А все эти ничем не обоснованные эмоции страшно походили на ревность. Как в далеком детстве, когда вдруг оказывалось, что лучший друг предпочитал валяние на песке с кем-то другим их совместным расследованиям, и приходилось разыскивать соседского кота в одиночку. Но теперь-то он взрослый человек, правда? Значит, это полубезумное чувство собственника ничем не оправдано. К тому же... Вряд ли это просто страх потерять друга, слишком остро, слишком ярко и болезненно воспринял он последние события, так можно ревновать девушку.  
За поглотившими его рассуждениями Стив не заметил, что зашел далеко от дома и оказался на каком-то совсем уж диком кусочке пляжа. А из раздумий его вырвал свет маленького костра. В темноте он выглядел как-то особенно... мило. Видимо, какая-то парочка решила начать выходные с романтического уединения. Стив ухмыльнулся, возможно, он все-таки позвонит Кэт и устроит для них такой же вечер. Мешать парочке не хотелось, но внимание МакГаррета привлек громкий смех. Неуловимо знакомый, раздражающий. Черт возьми, если это и правда пижон-фотограф, то где Дэнни?  
Стив осторожно приблизился к костру, стараясь не попасть в освещенный круг, и замер, опешив от представшей его взору картины.  
У самого огня на расстеленном светлом пледе, закинув руки за голову, лежал Уильямс собственной персоной. А рядом с ним, тесно прижавшись к боку и упираясь подбородком в сплетенные на его груди пальцы, расположился Алекс Джонсон. Оба они были обнажены по пояс, и отблески пламени рисовали на их телах причудливые узоры. Ничего более умиротворенного, целомудренно-интимного - по другому не скажешь - Стив никогда не видел. Он подавил инстинктивное желание вдохнуть как можно больше воздуха в опустевшие вдруг легкие, сделал осторожный шаг назад и застыл, прислушиваясь к разговору.  
\- Ты ведь не вернешься уже, да? - отстранено спросил Алекс.  
\- Вряд ли, малыш. Ты же знаешь, мне нужно быть рядом с Грейси.  
\- Сколько можно? Я не малыш! Я выше тебя и не на много младше...  
Дэнни тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Я скучаю по тебе, Дэнно, - вздохнул он, - мы все скучаем. Без тебя все стало не так.  
\- Что некого отмывать от крови по ночам? - хмыкнул Уильямс.  
\- Ага. И ждать звонка, и готовить ужин...  
\- Прости, Алекс, но вот по чему я точно не стану убиваться, так это по твоей стряпне!  
\- Чудовище! - расхохотался Джонсон. - А я, между прочим, научился вполне прилично жарить блинчики.  
\- Вот завтра и продемонстрируешь, - Дэнни потянулся и обхватил Алекса руками, прижимая еще ближе.  
Стив распахнул глаза и мысленно чертыхнулся, расслабляя сжатые в кулак ладони. В душе творилось что-то несусветное, все недавние размышления и переживания казались в сравнении с этим мелкими и незначительными. Хотелось отмотать этот вечер обратно и ни за что на свете не выходить из дома. Или наоборот, подойти к этим двоим у костра и посмотреть на их реакцию. Потом выкинуть навсегда фотографа с островов, набить морду Уильямсу и обсудить с ним вопросы доверия.  
На месте его удержал громкий шепот Алекса:  
\- Я могу каждое утро готовить тебе блинчики, если понравится, или варить кофе.  
\- Малыш, я не вернусь обратно.  
\- Знаю. Но ведь я могу жить на Гавайях, думаю, мне здесь понравится. Море, песок - сплошная натура, а?  
Слушать дальше и ничего не предпринимать не было никаких сил, и МакГаррет легкой тенью кинулся прочь от этого места - домой. Не было слышно плеска волн... Только грохот собственной крови в ушах.  
Что это было, черт подери? Как так вышло, что друг Дэнни, видимо, больше, чем друг? И почему вдруг оказалось, что весь из себя крутой коп Дэнни Уильямс может быть таким... нежным по отношению к другому мужчине? А самое главное, почему он не сказал об этом Стиву? И с чего вдруг Стива это так волнует? До дрожи в руках, до бешеного стука сердца и ослепительной ярости... И как долго напарник собирался скрывать от него подобную информацию? Не армия, в конце концов, вылететь с работы за подобные отношения Уильямсу не грозит. Или он считал, что Стив не поймет и осудит? Или ему просто все равно, что подумает какой-то там Стив МакГаррет? И, кстати, а что он подумает?  
Стив судорожно вздохнул. В сущности, ему было все равно: не просто же так говорят, что, мол, сердцу не прикажешь. Но что же тогда он чувствует к Дэнни, если так остро реагирует? И почему эмоции не могут подчиняться логике, быть четкими, стройными, понятными, в конце концов...  
Уже дома он корил себя за то, что не дождался ответа Дэнни на заманчивое предложение фотографа. Пришлось признать, что он просто боялся, что напарник согласится и прошлое его вдруг станет будущим. И ему, Стиву, придется с этим смириться, уйти в тень, довольствоваться тем, что есть и даже не сметь подумать о чем-то большем. С другой стороны, о чем именно большем? О совместных выходных, об утреннем кофе из одной на двоих чашки, о нежности сильных рук, о жарких взглядах, шутливых перепалках со скрытым подтекстом, о ревности и заботе? Будет ли все это приемлемо для них, для него?  
Голова шла кругом, воображение разыгралось не на шутку, вновь и вновь прокручивая перед его глазами мускулистое тело Дэнни в свете костра, его руки, его улыбку... Про решение пригласить на свидание Кэт он даже не вспомнил.  
Бессонная ночь и безумное количество кофе принесли свои плоды. На исчерканном листе примостились несколько строчек списка, который в итоге составил Стив:  
1\. У Дэнни Уильямса есть личная жизнь, которую зовут Алекс Джонсон.  
2\. Дэнни Уильямс нужен Стиву МакГаррету. Целиком и полностью, днем и ночью, в штабе и дома, с галстуками и пончиками.  
3\. К черту Алекса Джонсона.  
Время до понедельника тянулось бесконечно долго. Стив трижды останавливал себя на полпути к дому напарника, раз пятнадцать удалял язвительные сообщения, так и не отправив их, и яростно желал найти повод закончить уикенд пораньше. Но напрасно, сработал закон подлости - никакого дела, когда оно так необходимо.  
Впрочем, терпению Стив научился уже давно, хоть оно и не было его главным достоинством. К тому же сформулировать свое отношение к Дэнни оказалось гораздо легче, чем его принять. Прав был Уильямс, когда говорил, что во взаимодействии с людьми, читай: в чувствах между ними, МакГаррет не силен. Но ведь все с чего-то начинают, правда?  
И потом, вдруг просто сработал эффект неожиданности, и все эмоции Стива были сиюминутными, не совсем настоящими? А значит, они быстро пройдут. Например, в ту же секунду, как он увидит напарника. Довольного, объевшегося блинчиками, расслабленного, натра... От представившейся картины Стиву захотелось рыкнуть. Но рычанием делу не поможешь.  
Завтра, все станет понятно завтра. Осталось только подождать и ничем не выдать как своей осведомленности, так и заинтересованности. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Дэнни этого может и не оценить.


	2. Часть вторая. Действия

Когда утром Стив добрался до штаба, Уильямса еще не было на месте, зато обнаружились сонный Чин Хо и улыбающаяся Коно.  
Решение родилось спонтанно, но показалось МакГаррету верным.  
\- Коно, мне нужна вся информация об этот фотографе, друге нашего Дэнни.  
\- Почему бы и не спросить у него самого? - удивилась она.  
Стив придал своему лицу выражение "не стоит обсуждать мои приказы":  
\- Просто сделай это, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - пожала плечами Коно и уткнулась в монитор.  
Чин Хо приоткрыл один глаз и понимающе ухмыльнулся.  
Воцарившуюся тишину нарушил звук мобильного телефона МакГаррета.  
\- Да, Дэнни?  
\- Стив, тут такое дело... Алекс опоздал на свой самолет. Если нет ничего срочного, я бы хотел проводить его на ближайший рейс.  
\- Понял, - скрипя зубами, согласился Стив, - приезжай, как освободишься.  
Думать о причинах опоздания неких доставучих фотографов Стиву совершенно не хотелось.  
Время тянулось катастрофически медленно: телефоны молчали, Чин, видимо, досыпал после бурных выходных, а Коно полностью погрузилась в порученные ей изыскания. Уильямс все не появлялся, похоже, что ближайший рейс означал «хоть какой-нибудь сегодня, желательно попозже».  
\- Готово, босс! - окликнула его Коно.  
МакГаррет глубоко вдохнул и провел рукой по глазам:  
\- Выводи.  
\- Итак, Алекс Джонсон. 31 год. Холост. На данный момент проживает один. Успешный фотограф. Открытый гей. Родился и вырос в Нью-Джерси. Последние три года жил, если можно так выразиться, на два дома - в Джерси и Нью-Йорке. Окончательно перебрался в город пару месяцев назад. Начинал карьеру как фоторепортер. Снимал для мелких журналов, пока не пробился в "National Geographic". С тех пор сотрудничает с крупными изданиями, в основном познавательного характера. Реже снимает моделей для рекламных плакатов и глянцевых журналов. Везде на хорошем счету, к нему выстраиваются реальные очереди из желающих заполучить качественный и неординарный материал. Первую выставку ему помог организовать бывший любовник - Майкл Кард. Но потом что-то пошло не так, как говорят: судно дало течь, и примерно три года назад Алекс порвал с ним всяческие отношения, за что и поплатился. Майкл нанял людей попугать строптивого фотографа. Говорит, что таким экстравагантным способом пытался его вернуть. В результате Джонсон был ранен, расследование покушения поручили Дэнни Уильямсу. В общем и целом, Кард просчитался: Алекс не побежал искать утешения у бывшего любовника, а Дэнни дело распутал. Вот с тех пор они с Джонсоном и общаются, довольно тесно, надо заметить. Их часто видели вместе в разных местах: стадионы, парки, вечеринки, в компании с друзьями, бывшей женой Дэнни и с Грейс. Ни в чем компрометирующем замечен не был. И так как своих предпочтений он не скрывает - скандалов нет даже в связи с его ориентацией, не интересно. Никаких наркотиков, алкоголя и разнузданных оргий. Пара штрафов за парковку в неположенном месте и превышение скорости. Кстати, оба раза косвенно были связаны с Дэнни: он был ранен, а друг спешил к нему в больницу, не обращая внимания на правила. За этот период Алекс сменил трех официальных любовников. Все люди не очень публичные и добропорядочные. С каждым из них он встречался не дольше трех-четырех месяцев. Причиной расставания со всеми тремя, по слухам и сплетням, служило трепетное отношение Джонсона к нашему Дэнни. Вроде как любовников не устраивало, что Алекс все выходные проводил с другом и его дочерью, а так же частенько срывался к Уильямсу, чтобы помочь в работе или поухаживать за ним, или посидеть с Грейси, пока Дэнни что-то где-то расследует. Плохо быть знаменитым, вся жизнь на виду... В общем, очередной парень не выдерживал, закатывал скандал и получал отставку. В одном из интервью Алекс сказал, цитирую: "Дружба превыше всего. Любовь может испариться, дружба остается навсегда". Вот так патетично. Как видишь, ничего криминального. И если ты решил, что Алекс Джонсон - тайный агент вражеской разведки, то ты сильно ошибся.  
Во взгляде Стива полыхнула ярость.  
\- Спасибо, Коно. Думаю, не стоит говорить, что Дэнни знать о моем интересе не обязательно?  
\- Конечно, босс! - широко улыбнулась девушка.  
Чин Хо зевнул и саркастически приподнял бровь.  
Стив вздохнул. Да уж, надеяться на то, что в прошлом Джонсона есть что-то совершенно неприемлемое, было глупо. Дэнни не подпустил бы к дочери подозрительного типа. Но, в конце концов, противника нужно знать в лицо.  
Вот только картинка получилась удручающая.  
Во-первых, парень чист, как стеклышко.  
Во-вторых, до безобразия предан Дэнни. Нет, иметь такого друга, наверное, здорово... Но вот друга ли? Эта его готовность следовать за Уильямсом куда угодно, разрываться между городами, желание переехать на острова... Чертовы блинчики к тому же и общая нелюбовь к ананасам...  
В-третьих, готовность избавиться от любого, кому не нравится Дэнни. Три брошенных любовника что-то да значат, правда? Кстати, о любовниках. Что это за истории такие?  
Уильямс не похож на человека, способного делиться тем, кто принадлежит ему или умеющего закрывать глаза на измены. Может, они действительно только хорошие друзья? Но как же объятия у костра в полуобнаженном виде? Не похоже было на проявление дружеского участия... Или похоже? Черт его знает, этого Джонсона, может для него в порядке вещей окунуться в океан, а потом прижиматься голым торсом к лучшему другу в поисках тепла и нежности? А Дэнни, возможно, привык к подобному, за три-то года общения! Или они все-таки любовники? А все те мужчины в жизни Алекса были до того, как они с Уильямсом что-то замутили?  
В общем, ничего не понятно. Никаких ответов, сплошные вопросы и догадки. И что Стиву предпринять в связи со всем... вот этим? Как повести себя, чтобы не выглядеть полным идиотом?  
Если Алекс Джонсон просто друг, то и опасность с его стороны минимальная. Но тогда совершенно точно не стоит настраивать его против себя, а Дэнни против него. Тем более что вряд ли подобное получится. И потом, друг - это друг. Пусть будет.  
Но если он любовник? Что тогда?  
Два варианта.  
Первый. Если это любовь, то действовать нужно медленно и аккуратно, как при обезвреживании бомбы. Сомнений в том, а стоит ли вообще что-то делать, не было. Конечно, стоит, Стив помнил пункты своего нелепого, в общем-то, списка.  
Второй. Если это просто дружеский трах, бывает, наверное, и такой, ну, мало ли, то брать Уильямса придется эмоциями. Дэнни должно такое понравиться. Вот только у самого Стива с этим сложно. С эмоциями, их классификацией, правильным проявлением...  
Стив потянулся. Видимо, придется действовать по обстоятельствам, импровизировать. Главное, не перегнуть палку. Но если что, Дэнни ведь ему скажет. Как обычно.  
В блаженной тишине раздался звук знакомых шагов и стук трости по полу. Дэнни...  
\- Всем привет, чего такие хмурые? - Дэнни прямо-таки светился от удовольствия.  
Стив невольно провел аналогию с собственной довольной физиономией после бурной ночи с Кэт. Помнится, напарник тогда сразу же его раскусил. Сравнение МакГаррету не понравилось, и он впился взглядом в друга, пытаясь увидеть хоть какие-нибудь доказательства своим предположениям, но безуспешно. Никаких подозрительных ссадин, синяков, мешков под глазами: то ли Дэнни всю ночь спал сном младенца, то ли его организм может выдержать и не такое.  
\- Эй! - Дэнни ткнул его кончиком трости в ботинок. - Ты спишь что ли?  
\- Нет, - ответил Стив, - я просто задумался.  
\- Понятно, и о чем?  
Стив пожал плечами и промолчал.  
\- Ага. - Уильямс окинул его задумчивым взглядом и повернулся к остальным. - О, Чин! Даже не буду спрашивать, как все прошло.  
\- Правильно! - рассмеялась Коно. - Состязание "кто осушит море пива" он проиграл, но держался до последнего.  
Чин Хо молча развел руками.  
\- А ты как? Проводил друга? - спросила девушка.  
\- Да, - Дэнни улыбнулся, - представляешь, он...  
\- Ты выбрит? - внезапно произнес Стив.  
\- Что, прости? - удивление напарника можно было почувствовать кожей.  
Стив мысленно чертыхнулся. Это же надо было такое ляпнуть! Но теперь открещиваться от собственных слов было поздно.  
\- Я просто обратил внимание, что ты в кои-то веки выбрит.  
\- О, можно подумать, что раньше я бороду носил. Ты чего?  
\- Ничего, я просто привык замечать любые мелочи в окружающем меня мире.  
\- Точно. Я уже говорил, что в твоей голове постоянно творится какая-то фигня?  
\- Упоминал.  
\- Отлично! Я просто убедиться.  
От словесной дуэли их отвлек веселый смех Коно. Стив глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
\- Как прошли выходные, Дэнни? - отсмеявшись, поинтересовалась Коно.  
\- Все было прекрасно, пока Алекс не разбил будильник.  
\- В порыве страсти? - Стив подумал, что отрезать свой язык - наиболее подходящий вариант смерти, и мысленно засветил себе в лоб.  
\- Чего? - изумился Дэнни.  
\- Я имею в виду... Хм... Мне твой друг показался очень эмоциональным. И он мог, наверное, сбить часы, размахивая руками в такт захватывающему рассказу.  
\- Да нет, - настороженно ответил Уильямс, - он разбил их по более банальной причине: будильник принялся звенеть с утра пораньше.  
\- Ясно, - пробормотал Стив и уткнулся в первую попавшуюся бумажку.  
Держать себя в руках выходило плохо, а желание побиться головой о стол росло с каждой секундой.  
\- Алексу удалось сделать из тебя модель? - Коно предприняла еще одну попытку разрядить обстановку.  
\- На пару с Грейси, - улыбнулся Дэнни, - надеюсь, что он не додумается их обнародовать. А вообще, ему, кроме стряпни, удается все, особенно подбивать окружающих на глупости. А, еще блинчики!  
\- Мистер безумное Совершенство? - съязвил Стив. Остановить поток собственных глупостей не удавалось.  
\- Эй, МакГаррет, ты сегодня не с той ноги встал?  
\- Не знаю, я как-то забыл посмотреть, - огрызнулся МакГаррет и глубоко вздохнул. - Ладно, забудьте, я просто не выспался.  
\- Отлично! - Уильямс поднял руки в защитном жесте. - Предлагаю в таком случае помолчать, пока ты не придешь в себя. Не хочется истечь кровью от твоих острот.  
Стив чертыхнулся, как-то совсем не так он представлял себе завоевательный поход на крепость под названием "Дэнни Уильямс".  
Следующие полчаса прошли в полной тишине. Коно вновь уткнулась в монитор, Чин Хо даже не пытался делать вид, что бодрствует, Дэнни кидал в сторону МакГаррета задумчиво-негодующие взгляды. А Стив размышлял, как напарнику удается передать такие разные эмоции одновременно и только глазами, и заодно пытался обуздать свое любопытство.  
А потом их вызвали на место преступления.  
\- Вот теперь все по порядку, - завелся Дэнни, едва машина тронулась с места, как будто МакГаррет поворотом ключа оживил не только ее, но и Уильямса заодно. - Я молчу, слушаю. Ты говоришь. Какого хрена все утро творится? Что происходит-то?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Ага. Ничего. Все замечательно, и именно поэтому ты бросаешься на всех? О, прости, не на всех - на меня! Это что - недостаток пороха в твоем кофе?  
\- Я не бросаюсь.  
\- Ага, а меня зовут кролик Роджер.  
\- Я уже извинился, чего ты хочешь?  
\- Извинился? Ты извинился?  
\- Именно! Я не выспался, не совсем контролирую себя, со всеми случается.  
\- Понятно, - Дэнни явно не собирался отступать, - и почему же ты не выспался? Судя по всему, не Кэт тому виной.  
\- Это личное.  
\- Личное? Типа, не суй свой нос в мои дела, ты мне никто, тебя это не касается?  
\- Касается! - рявкнул Стив и судорожно проглотил рвущиеся на свободу слова, этого только не хватало.  
\- Вот как, - протянул Уильямс, умудряясь при этом выглядеть до невозможности взбешенным, - личное, значит, имеющее отношение ко мне или не настолько секретное, чтобы скрывать, но все равно катись?  
Стив упорно смотрел прямо перед собой - на дорогу, в таком состоянии повышенная внимательность не будет лишней.  
\- Так дело не пойдет, - отличительная черта Дэнни - упорство, чтоб ему плохо стало, - вот что... Сейчас мы обо всем забываем, выкидываем все из буйной головы, занимаемся этим чертовым покойником, а вот потом нас ждет очень серьезный разговор.  
Стив промолчал.  
\- Ясно? - спросил Дэнни.  
У МакГаррета был только один вариант ответа - он кивнул.  
Время до разговора еще есть, он что-нибудь придумает.  
Но времени подумать Стиву не оставили. Так бывает, когда покойный оказывается владельцем популярного ночного клуба, по совместительству важным информатором спецслужб, а все следы ведут по кокаиново-пороховым дорожкам. Радовало только одно: напарник все еще не мог участвовать в беге с препятствиями, а значит, укоризненные взгляды были отложены на неопределенный срок, как и пугающий своей непредсказуемостью разговор.  
Ближе к вечеру, поймав преступника и бросив коронное: "Оформи его как полагается, Дэнно!" - Стив вернулся домой. Он давал себе отчет, что просто тянет время, но вести осмысленные беседы с Уильямсом и не выдать себя окончательно у него вряд ли бы получилось.  
Подобная неуверенность угнетала, ведь МакГаррет привык контролировать в своей жизни все! Начиная от собственных мыслей и заканчивая ситуацией в целом, чего бы она ни касалась. К тому же, держать перед кем-то, не считая прямого начальства, отчет - увольте.  
С Дэнни все было иначе, Стиву с самого начала пришлось учиться объяснять свои поступки и считаться с мнением напарника. Это было непривычно, но окупалось с лихвой поддержкой и пониманием. Терять это ощущение единства из-за неправильных выводов или поспешных действий совершенно не хотелось.  
Стив сидел, вытянув ноги, пил пиво и отрешенно наблюдал за игрой волн у прибрежной линии, когда раздался голос напарника:  
\- Ты ведь не рассчитывал так просто от меня отделаться, да?  
Дэнни присел на соседний стул и сложил руки на трость. Стив обреченно вздохнул.  
\- Я, конечно, надеялся, но зная тебя...  
\- Отлично, просто великолепно! - Дэнни даже не повернул головы, уставившись куда-то вперед. - Начнем все заново? С тобой что-то происходит, и я, как твой напарник, должен знать, что именно! Мы это уже обсуждали, МакГаррет! Вопрос доверия, помнишь?  
\- Доверие? - возмутился Стив. - Хорошо, вот давай его-то мы и обсудим!  
\- Согласен, - Уильямс прислонил трость к стулу и развел руками.  
\- Значит, говоришь, у тебя кроме Грейси никого нет? Никого близкого?  
Дэнни наконец повернулся лицом к Стиву и прищурился.  
\- Все дело в этом? В том, что я не рассказывал тебе про Алекса? Черт, слушай, у меня была целая жизнь до этих долбаных островов, представляешь? И поскольку я приятен в общении, - Дэнни усмехнулся, - вполне понятно, что есть люди, с которыми я общался, есть друзья, которые меня помнят. Но они все остались там, в моей прошлой жизни... Знаешь, как говорят - с глаз долой, из сердца вон. Мы еще будем, конечно, созваниваться некоторое время, пару раз встретимся во время отпуска, если получится - и все! Мне что теперь, представить полный отчет по всем этим людям? Я не понимаю!  
Стив вздохнул:  
\- Не похоже, что Джонсон считает так же, а, Дэнно?  
\- Алекс очень необычный. С ним всегда было сложно, но в то же время легко. Он выбирает друзей по какому-то странному, непонятному другим принципу. И от него не избавишься, приходится сначала терпеть, а потом привыкаешь, и все становится нормальным. Расстается, впрочем, он так же - никогда не знаешь, на что именно он отреагирует полным разрывом. Я не думал, что он приедет, что захочет... общаться и дальше.  
\- Но он захотел? - Стив отставил пустую бутылку и сложил руки на груди.  
\- В точку, он захотел. И для меня это важно. Алекс - часть моего прошлого, часть меня, и я рад, что мне не приходится эту часть терять.  
\- У тебя есть мы, - возразил Стив, пытаясь сдержать прорывающуюся в голос обиду.  
\- Я не спорю. Но вы - мое настоящее и, возможно, будущее. Это называется строить отношения, Стив, начинать с нуля, узнавать друг друга, притираться.  
\- Я тоже этим занимаюсь.  
\- Верю... Вижу. Но я - чужак, помнишь? И мне не хочется меняться. Я такой, какой есть и другим не буду. Алекс своим приездом меня не просто поддержал. Он помог мне не потерять себя в какой-то мере. Что в этом такого? Откуда такие бурные реакции, а? Что не так?  
Дэнни замолчал и пригладил рукой волосы.  
\- Я видел вас, - выпалил Стив и затаил дыхание.  
\- Что? - нахмурился Уильямс. - Будь добр, выражайся яснее.  
\- Я видел вас в пятницу вечером... на пляже.  
\- И? - Дэнни явно не понимал в чем дело.  
\- И это не было похоже на дружеские посиделки.  
В глазах Уильямса мелькнуло понимание.  
\- Так это был ты. Я слышал, что кто-то ходил рядом, но не придал значения. Почему ты не подошел?  
\- Не захотел вам мешать, - огрызнулся МакГаррет, - вы вроде как не были готовы к приему гостей.  
Дэнни молчал, обдумывая что-то, а Стив с тоской вспоминал приютившееся в холодильнике пиво, но встать и идти за ним прямо сейчас не казалось хорошей идеей.  
\- Ну, теперь все более-менее ясно, - протянул Дэнни. - Дело ведь не только в Алексе, да?  
\- Наверное, - пожал плечами Стив, жутко хотелось прекратить этот разговор, понять, что же делать дальше.  
\- Все просто, и все сложно, - продолжил Дэнни, - проблема в том, что ты увидел. И к каким же выводам ты пришел?  
\- Есть варианты?  
\- Ну, это у тебя нужно спросить. Ты ведь у нас спец по анализу, а? Давай же, озвучь! - в голосе друга сквозила еле сдерживаемая ярость.  
\- Похоже, что Алекс не просто близкий друг? - решился Стив.  
\- Это проблема?  
У МакГаррета перехватило дыхание. Одно дело подозревать, совсем другое получить подтверждение. Зверь по имени ревность вновь ухватил бразды.  
\- Проблема ли, что мой напарник, постоянно читающий нотации о взаимном доверии, скрыл от меня, что спит с мужчинами?  
\- Я не сплю с мужчинами, как ты выразился, - резко обрубил его Дэнни. - Я спал... сплю с Алексом.  
\- О, да! - саркастически бросил Стив. - Это существенная разница.  
\- Колоссальная! - подтвердил Уильямс, сделав вид, что не расслышал иронии. - К тому же мне не совсем понятно, какое отношение все это имеет к вопросу доверия между напарниками? Тебя не должно заботить с кем я провожу свои ночи вне работы. Я не лезу к тебе в постель, а ты тоже далеко не пуританин. Напомнить про Кэт?  
\- Это другое! - рявкнул Стив. - Я же не...  
\- О, конечно! Продолжай, что ты не? Ты же не гей? Не би? - Дэнни схватил трость, встал со стула и язвительно продолжил. - Бравому вояке тошно, что его напарник интимно прикасается к мужчине? Или ты опасаешься за свою честь? Знаешь что, доблестный коммандер Стив МакГаррет, катись ко всем чертям со своими претензиями. Тебя абсолютно не касается, с кем я провожу свое свободное время, уяснил?  
\- Дэнни, я...  
\- Не надо, хорошо? Не стоит придумывать оправдания и объяснения. Просто заткнись, - Уильямс махнул рукой и быстрым шагом направился в сторону дома.  
Стив тяжело дышал, пытаясь сообразить, как исправить ситуацию.  
\- Кстати, потрать эту ночь с большей пользой, босс. Прими все-таки решение, стоит ли держать в своей команде извращенца. Вдруг я еще ненароком приставать к кому начну, - не оборачиваясь припечатал Дэнни и скрылся за углом.  
\- Черт! - Стив вскочил на ноги, сделал три шага и остановился.  
Догонять напарника ему показалось не очень хорошей идеей, все могло закончиться банальным мордобоем. Сначала нужно остыть и подобрать, наконец, правильные слова. Быть непонятым в очередной раз его не прельщало.  
В штаб Стив пришел пораньше, надеясь застать напарника и хоть как-то с ним объясниться. Дэнни был уже там и разговаривал по телефону.  
Стив замер, прислушиваясь - кажется это становилось дурной привычкой.  
\- Да, малыш, все в порядке, не переживай. Я очень рад, что твоя выставка удалась. Голова после вечеринки не болит? Хм... Этот Джеймс на тебя положительно влияет. Что? Джон? А, ну, конечно, Джон, как я мог перепутать? В любом случае, передай ему: если что - пристрелю на месте, и меня оправдают, так что пусть лучше продолжает быть пай-мальчиком. Что хохочешь? Я не твой папочка, не передергивай! И вообще, соберешься устроить повторный сюрприз, тащи этого Джозефа с собой, я должен на него взглянуть. Джона? Ну, пусть будет Джон. Прекрати возмущаться, я постараюсь запомнить, как его зовут. Надеюсь, что случится раньше, чем он испарится. Если что - бей в морду, как я учил. Я не кровожадный. Все у меня нормально. Нет, приезжать не надо. Клади уже трубку, чудовище.  
Мозг Стива лихорадочно обрабатывал услышанную информацию. Все его подозрения и ревностные переживания, кажется, были беспочвенными, а значит, есть шансы что-то исправить, нужно только не торопиться и не сглупить. Как же все сложно.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и вошел в кабинет.  
\- Хей, Дэнни.  
Уильямс мрачно полоснул по нему взглядом и сжал губы в тонкую линию.  
\- Я хотел извиниться за вче...  
\- Не стоит, - перебил его напарник, - мне возвращаться в свой участок или потерпишь?  
\- Черт, Дэнни!  
\- Мне возвращаться? - упрямо повторил тот.  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Стив.  
\- Отлично, - Уильямс демонстративно открыл какую-то папку и погрузился в ее изучение.  
В следующие несколько дней ситуация только обострилась.  
Дэнни отказывался говорить с ним на какие бы то ни было темы, кроме рабочих, проводя время, уткнувшись в монитор или газету, если не было никаких дел, или травя анекдоты с Коно и Чином.  
Ребята кидали осуждающие взгляды в сторону МакГаррета, и как только догадались, что в ссоре виноват он? Стив был уверен, что Дэнни ничего им не рассказывал.  
Так тошно Стиву, пожалуй, еще никогда не было. Хорошее отношение Дэнни к себе он с самого начала воспринимал как должное и ни разу не задумывался о том, что все могло быть иначе. Весьма болезненный опыт - неприятие Дэнни Уильямса.  
Утешало одно - долго злиться напарник, вроде бы, не умел. Но с другой стороны - среди предков Уильямса точно наблюдались носороги или бараны, в общем, кто-то упертый и непробиваемый. Оставалось только ждать, какая же часть его натуры возьмет верх в этой ситуации.  
Стив ненавидел ждать.  
С каждой минутой атмосфера накалялась все больше и больше, еще чуть-чуть и электрические заряды по помещению начали бы прыгать, как солнечные зайчики. Это сказывалось на внимательности Стива, его сне и настроении, впрочем, Дэнни тоже выглядел не лучшим образом, но упорно продолжал держать оборону.  
МакГаррет сначала терпеливо ждал послаблений и не оставлял надежды пробить брешь в броне напарника, а потом его обуяла дикая злость. В конце концов, он же не виноват, что Дэнни все истолковал превратно! Так какого, спрашивается, играть в оскорбленную невинность и не давать ни малейшего шанса для объяснений?  
Последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения Стива, стало отсутствие привычных нотаций на тему отношения МакГаррета к подозреваемым. Если честно, то никакой необходимости топить злоумышленника в фонтане не было. Он просто попытался выбить Дэнни из этого мерзкого и непривычного состояния: "мне-нет-никакого-дела-до-того-что-ты-там-творишь". Попытка провалилась с треском. Дэнни стоял молча, сжав челюсти, и даже не смотрел в их сторону.  
Стив очень вежливо и нарочито спокойно передал задержанного Коно и приказным тоном велел Уильямсу следовать за собой.  
Дождавшись, когда напарник зайдет в пустое помещение, он медленно прикрыл дверь и встал напротив Дэнни, весь вид которого вопил, что никакие слова тут не помогут.  
И тогда МакГаррет пошел на крайние меры: если нельзя убедить, можно продемонстрировать.  
Он стремительно налетел на Дэнни, схватил его за плечи и впечатал всем своим телом в ближайшую стену. Глаза Дэнни удивленно распахнулись за мгновение до того, как Стив впился в его губы - жестко, уверено, с затаенной горечью, словно пытаясь вобрать в себя без остатка каждый миг безумного поцелуя. Ровно через одиннадцать секунд Уильямс со всей силы оттолкнул от себя Стива.  
\- Какого хрена это было, придурок?  
МакГаррет, переведя дыхание, пожал плечами:  
\- Ты не хотел меня слушать.  
\- Отлично! Ты привлек мое внимание. У тебя ровно минута до того, как станешь трупом, - взбешенный Дэнни все-таки дивное зрелище.  
\- Я ревновал.  
\- Что? - от изумления Уильямс растерял часть праведного негодования, волнами исходящего от его напряженной фигуры.  
\- Я приревновал тебя к Джонсону, поэтому так себя вел. Ты сам говорил, что у меня плохо получается со всеми этими штуками в отношениях. Я не знал, как тебя сказать, ясно?  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Дэнни и с размаху двинул кулаком Стиву в челюсть. А потом развернулся и молча вышел за дверь.  
Стив костяшками пальцев вытер кровь с разбитой губы и улыбнулся.  
Следующий шаг за напарником, благо тот в отношениях разбирается лучше, а значит тянуть с решением не станет.  
Впрочем, в данной ситуации МакГаррет был готов и подождать.


	3. Часть третья. Результат

\- Вставай уже, нам через час нужно забрать Грейси, а мы еще не завтракали.  
\- Ммм... Ты приготовил завтрак?  
\- Я сварил кофе, с тебя все остальное.  
\- Садист.  
\- Неправда! Я и так дал тебе время поспать, хотя мы могли бы провести его с большей пользой. Подъем, кому говорят!  
\- Слушай, ты вообще - человек? Или там, на флоте, тебя проапгрейдили, а?  
Дэнни широко зевнул и сел в кровати, приглаживая спутавшиеся во сне волосы.  
\- Кто звонил?  
\- Алекс.  
\- Ааа... Чего хотел?  
\- Сообщил, что прилетает завтра.  
\- Хм... Странно, с чего бы это ему предупреждать? Раньше за ним такого не водилось...  
Дэнни потянулся и поплелся в сторону ванной.  
Стив улыбнулся, посчитав вопрос риторическим. Пусть это будет его маленькой тайной. Впрочем, если Дэнни будет очень интересно, он обменяет ее на пару поцелуев к привкусом кофе и мятного сиропа... Целовать Дэнни Уильямса оказалось приятным занятием.


End file.
